


Anglo-Dutch Wars

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate History, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 凯恩/VVD，无剧情短篇欧冠决赛日快乐（？？？





	Anglo-Dutch Wars

他们每次都以战争会面。

这次也不例外。

只不过地点从泰晤士入海口、北海南部和地中海边缘转移到运河上的一艘小船。而方式，从洛斯托夫特的爆炸、梅德韦港的大火以及海峡中央无休止的四日激战变成面对面肉搏。

另一种含义上的肉搏。

那双漂亮的长腿轻易地圈住自己，像巨蟒缠住猎物。不过猎物的挣扎只会加快窒息的速度，而自己的冲撞反而换来些许束缚松动。他们连接的地方有灼烧的痛觉，肌肉跳动的频率大概与心脏同步。或许出血也或许没有，谁都无暇顾及这个。他们有某些共识，比如更加用力的深入；但更多的是不可避免的分歧，抽插的频率以及摩擦的角度。谁都希望控制权掌握在自己手中，于是交合变成你来我往的角力。想要在一场搏斗中取胜，你可以缺乏一击毙命的技巧，但必须想办法成为后倒下的那个。

没有人否定快感确实存在。但就像伦敦或者阿姆斯特丹的晨雾，清晰可见的东西照样飘忽不定。

性不应该是这样。在他的认知和经验里性是某种轻松而柔软的东西，再辛辣的味道不过是码头小酒馆的朗姆酒和环球剧场的下流段子。现在他肩膀有淤青，而对方的手臂留下了齿痕。

然而他们的性也本该如此，疼痛是对敌方将领的最高礼赞。

不知哪个年月开始，伦敦多了一种叫咖啡的时髦玩意，据说是牛津大学文人雅士的新宠。在拉拉纳的怂恿下他们这群大兵也去尝试新鲜。只闻一闻，他就确信啤酒和茶才是真正的饮料。他喝了两口，摇着头推给戴尔。然而口水的冲刷之后味蕾还是记住了那种奇异的苦涩。

在迫近高潮的时候，他的口腔里再次翻涌出那种滋味。不属于英伦三岛，也不属于低地国，甚至不属于欧罗巴。眼前的皮肤是咖啡的颜色吗？还是更淡一点？那又该如何形容，尝起来是什么样？异域血统显而易见，但究竟来自哪里众说纷纭。手下的士官说是南美洲，但不是他熟悉的为伊比利亚半岛运送白银和烟草的那片南美洲。

他们自始至终没有亲吻彼此，这种交流方式太过温和。牙齿留给另一个人的肌肉，发出谩骂的音节还需舌头辅助。现在，他忍不住低下头，假装没有看到那双黑白分明的眼睛流露出疑惑，浅尝辄止地碰了碰对方的嘴角。

深色的手指没入他金色的头发，盎格鲁撒克逊人的手臂环住异族的脖颈。

两个人都像经历了大洋深处的暴风雨，在破碎的甲板上颤巍巍地站起，用力抹去脸上的水和汗。前一秒在滂沱中尚不能睁开眼睛，转瞬间阳光从云层缝隙中钻出，天际线是幻觉一般的浅蓝。

早些年远房表舅同他喝酒，老船长用骄傲而庆幸的口吻讲述大洋对岸如何令人恐惧又令人着迷，翠绿的藤曼和色泽艳丽的毒蛇自头顶垂下，不具名的杂草可救人性命，每走一步都可能发现宝藏也可能落入土著人的陷阱。“不要去送死，”老头用这句话结尾，“好好呆在你的士官学校，你会成为国王陛下的优秀水手。”

如今的国王陛下已经不是当年那位，他也不止成为一名优秀水手，他没有去过南美洲，但还是踩到了陷阱。在他下决心爬上去的时候，猎人跟着跳了进来。

事后他把这个比喻讲给对方。猎人欢快地笑了，用夹带着口音的英语对他说雨林里什么都有但没有狮子，如果能捕获到最高贵的猛兽，这不失为可行的好方法。

没有人在意这条小船，所有的眼睛都盯着布雷达城堡。历史书上只会写1667年7月31日，第二次英荷战争结束。不列颠归还英属南美洲的苏里南，荷兰割让北美洲的新阿姆斯特丹。此后很长时间里，朴次茅斯港的海军少将与登海尔德的指挥官毫无联系。

五年后第三次英荷战争爆发。

END


End file.
